Arms Of An Angel
by kurounue13
Summary: Evangeline is a unique person who runs away from home to avoid being burned at the stake. During her travels she end up in Italy, and soon meets the Volturi. What happens when she catches the eye of Caius? CaiusOC rated M for future.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters belonging to the twilight series.

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

It was raining very hard that night. Coraline could hear it pounding on the room of her home. As she laid there wide awake in her bed, she could hear her parent's arguing once again. They were constantly fighting, every night, it was always the same. They tried to keep quiet because they thought she was asleep and they didn't want to wake her. But she heard them, she always heard them. "What do we do about Coraline?" Her mother would ask, "These…these things that she is able to do."

"I know dear."

Her father would reply, "I know." Coraline had a "Gift" as some called it; other's said she was a witch. This always scared her; she did not want to be burned at the stake like the others who people had accused of being "Witches." She sat up in her bed and hugged her knees to her chest. A tear fell from her eye, as it did; she felt something wipe it away. She looked up and saw a tree branch had come into her room. It moved and wrapped itself around Coraline, as though it was trying to protect her. "Thank you." She said softly and the tree seemed to nod.

"Do you think I should leave?"

"Hoooo" Coraline smiled as she saw a familiar Barn Owl sitting in the tree. "Do you think I should leave?" The owl nodded its little head before fluttering in to sit on her window sill. _'It is not safe for you here little one. You must leave before they burn you too' _She heard a voice say in her head. All her life, Coraline could communicate with Animals, then after her 16th birthday, she could communicate and hear the elements talking to her. Coraline reached out and gently stoked the owls head, then the tree branch that was still gently wrapped around her.

Once her parents had gone to sleep, Coraline slipped out of her room still followed by the owl. _'Coraline look!' _She spotted the laundry basket that was sitting by the fire place. She quickly grabbed some of her brother's cloths and dressed in them. They fit her perfectly. Once she was dressed she grabbed a hat and hid all her hair up in it. Then grabbed her bag and was out the door.

'_Follow me Coraline.' _

Said the owl once again as it flew through the forest, with Coraline following as fast as she could. "Where are you taking me?" _'Safe places for you to sleep till morning, a place where you shall be dry come quickly.'_ The owl flew up into a tall tree, and once Coraline was at the base of the tree. A large branch came down and picked her up. She gasped as she went up higher and higher.

The branched formed a kind of shield over her, protecting her from the rain. A smile formed on her face as she nestled herself into the branch as it curled around her. Keeping her safe and warm as she fell asleep _'Sleep little one; for I shall watch over you as you sleep.'_ Said the deep voice of the tree, the last thing she heard as she slowly fell into a deep, deep sleep.

A/N: The voice for the Owl is Ian McKellen. For those of you who don't know who that is he is Magneto in X-Men and Gandalf in Lord of The Rings. As for the tree it can be whoever you imagine, guy, girl, whoever.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one:

Morning came and Coraline had awakened to the warmth of the sun. As she stretched the tree branch moved so it was no longer covering her. Her long honey auburn hair seemed to shine in the sun. Making look as though there was a bit of copper mixed in with the honey color. She sat up and stretched causing her back to crack slightly.

'_Are you ready Coraline?' _asked the owl after he had awakened and ruffled his feathers. Coraline smiled and nodded before she once again hid all her hair up in the hat. "You may take me down now." She said softly to the tree, and then it slowly lowered her down to the ground. The Owl fluttered over and sat upon her shoulder. She hugged the tree branch "Thank you my friend," The branch hugged her back before she let go, and then began to walk away.

"Where do you think we should head to next?"

The Owl hooted softly and shook his head, causing Coraline to laugh _'Honestly I do not know.' _After Coraline had walked for what seemed like hours she came across a small village. Happily she ran till she reached the village and came to the nearest tavern. "Hello deary," greeted the Tavern lady, a small plump woman with a warm smile on her face.

Coraline smiled back "Hello," once she had got a good look at Coraline a look of shock came upon her face. "My goodness, you aren't nothing but skin and bones!" The lady came up to her and took her to a table and sat her down. "Now you stay here and I will bring you something to eat."

Coraline sat comfortably at the table, but was startled as the owl came fluttering in and came to sit upon the chair. _'Well that was delicious. It has been quite some time since I had a nice fat field mouse.' _

Coraline shuddered slightly _'Oh dear, I am sorry little one. I forgot.' _Coraline smiled and stroked his head, causing a small screech to come out. "Is that your bird?" She looked up to see the Tavern Lady. "Um…yes. He just seems to want to follow me around. Probably because I gave him some food, he hadn't eaten in a long time."

The Taverness smiled, never had she seen anyone so innocent. "Well here you are Dear, a nice bowl of hot soup. Oh and my name's Sarah." She smiled as she sat down beside her, "Coraline." Sarah smiled, "What are you doing so far from home Coraline?" Coraline looked into her bowl of soup, not knowing how to answer. She couldn't tell anyone the real reason; they would burn her for sure. "My….my parents didn't want me anymore."

"Oh dear, I am so sorry Coraline."

"It's fine, really. I'm happier now. I plan on traveling!" Coraline said excitedly, which indeed was true. She would always listen to her father's stories about his travels. To Italy, France, Russia, many places all across Europe. "Well Coraline I wish you luck on your journey. But, at least stay here a while if you want to travel you need money. And I can offer you a job for a short while."

Coraline looked at Sarah, "Free room and food." She nodded, "Thank you Sarah. Can my friend stay too? He's not messy at all, he does his eating out." Sarah raised her had to stop Coraline, "yes he may stay. So long as he doesn't leave little presents everywhere."

'_I would never!'_

Coraline tried not to laugh, after hearing the shock in the owl's voice, it was kind of hard not to. _'It's as if she is comparing me to a common Pigeon.' _Sarah smiled as she watched Coraline eat her soup. "Thank you that was delicious." Sarah nodded happily as she took the bowl into the back. "Now follow me deary." Coraline grabbed her bag and then followed Sarah up the stairs, with the owl on her shoulder.

Sarah opened a door to reveal a small yet homey room. "It's a bit dusty, and hasn't been used in a while but it is better than nothing." Coraline smiled "It's perfect," Sarah smiled "I'll let you get some rest now."

She nodded as Sarah left then fell onto the bed with a smile "Home." _'Yes, not too shabby I must say.'_ Coraline smiled at the Owl "I still need a name for you, you know." The owl hooted and gave a small nod _'I do like the name Archimedes. He was a philosopher yes?' _She nodded "As far as I know, yes."

The owl gave a happy smile causing Coraline to laugh "The Archimedes it is." _'You should sleep little one. I shall watch over you.' _Coraline's eyes became heavy as she curled up into a ball and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Finally the long awaited chapter two is now here! Thank you so much to the readers who reviewed my first chapter. Here are your cookies. I apologize for taking for ever it was horrible of me. But at last here is chapter two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the obvious original characters.

Chapter Two:

Coraline left the next morning and continued on to the next town. Archimedes sat securely on her shoulder, keeping an ever watchful eye over his young charge.

"Archimedes you know this area well, what is the next town from here?"

_'The city of Volterra, I hear it is a beautiful place indeed.' _

"Any city with a name like that is bound to be beautiful. How long till we reach it?"

_'Hopefully by sundown if we are lucky.'_

Coraline grinned "Wind, could you be so kind?"

_'of course young miss. we would be happy to assist you.'_

The wind grew stronger and Coraline began to rise up from the ground as the wind wrapped around her. Soon, she was flying, Archimedes took flight as well. Remaining by her side the entire time.

It was barely late afternoon when Coraline and Archimedes arrived. The city was alive with people everywhere. Coraline couldn't believe how beautiful the city was. She walked around taking in every single aspect of this city.

Suddenly someone accidental bumped into someone "oh I'm so sorry," she looked up and saw a beautiful woman with red eyes.

"No it was entirely my fault." She said with a brilliant smile. She walked past Coraline and inhaled deeply, the woman stopped walking and her eyes seemed to roll back into her head. Her mouth watered as she turned back to Coraline.

"You are a new comer here aren't you? I could tell instantly when I saw you. Why don't you come for a tour of the palace?" Coraline was about to answer but the red eyed woman grabbed her hand and dragged her along with the rest of the group. "Oh come now it will be fun."

"But I...Archimedes..." The owl sat restless upon her shoulder, his big eyes looked wearily upon the woman.

_'Remember Coraline, the elements are always watching you.'_

The red eyed woman continued to walk next to Coraline all the while her icy cold hand still held a hold of hers. They entered the palace and made their way down to the throne room.

Coraline gulped as the woman's hold on her tightened. "Archimedes..." she said softly her voice full of fear as the massive doors opened. Only once they were inside did she finally let go.

"Welcome,"

She looked up and saw three men sitting in three throne like chairs. Quietly Coraline backed up and pressed herself against the wall between two torches, holding Archimedes securely in her arms.

All of the people dressed in black rushed at the crowed at inhuman speeds. Coraline watched with wide eyes as they people around here were being slaughtered. Then the red eyed woman who brought her here locked eyes with her. "Come now deary, we won't hurt you." She said in a false caring tone.

Coraline backed away from her, her back still firmly pressed up against the marble walls. "You smell so sweet. You will be my meal." She charged, laughing all the while her red eyes turned black.

_**CLOSE YOUR EYES! **_

Mixed voices, deep and demonic shouted in her head, Coraline snapped her eyes shut and felt an immense heat surround her.

The red eyed woman screamed as the flames from the torches by the Coraline came at her. Forming the shape of dragons roaring as they surrounded her; _**Keep your eyes shut Coraline, keep them shut till we tell you to open them. **_The voices must have been the one belonging to the flames that had come to her rescue. She slid down the wall till she was sitting on the floor, hugging her beloved owl and her legs to her.

"STOP," Came yet another voice.

The flame dragons ceased their roars and stared at the man who seemed to be the leader. He walked forward towards the flame dragons. Then he eyed the girl who was huddled against the walls.

The dragons hissed at him, daring him to come closer. Slowly Coraline's eyes opened, and she locked eyes with the man through the flames.

"What is your name little one,"

She did not answer, for she was still frightened. "Please, call off your dragons," said another who seemed much older "We promise you we will not harm you." His voice was monotone but gentle.

The dragons looked back at Coraline _**What shall we do Coraline? **_

By now Archimedes had got out of her hold and stood on her shoulder once again. Softly Coraline spoke to the flames "If they show any sign of threat, you come back."

_**As you wish.**_

The flames receded back to the torches from whence they came. The Elder of the three leaders came forward. He knelt down in front of Coraline and stared at her as though he were looking at a frightened child. "What is your name young one?"

She hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "Coraline"


End file.
